


What are you waiting for?

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Get-Together Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, spider - Freeform, the character not the creature because omg am I terrified of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: It’s an utterly plotless get-together fic until it’s not.





	What are you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say I wrote this as a palate cleanser between some Gravity scenes. It was pure, plotless fluff, but then I decided it was boring and went back and added more to it lol
> 
> Since this is the first one, this is probably a good place to explain what the "Dove Chocolate One Shots" series is all about. Basically, this will be a collection of one-shot fics inspired by the stuff written on Dove chocolate wrappers. They could be from any fandom, any pairing (but it's me, so expect a lot of kaishin). The titles will always be the saying from the wrapper that inspired the fic. Also, I don't expect to update these regularly - just whenever I get inspired, like I did with And So They Met. That's it!
> 
> Beta'd by the heroic [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)!

_What are you waiting for?_

 

“Um, excuse me, Kudou-san?”

Shinichi turned toward the timid voice. The girl standing there was a first-year in his criminal law class. She usually sat a few seats over from him.

“Um,” she said again with a subtle shift from one foot to the other. The flurry of activity around them was probably making her nervous. Shinichi couldn’t blame her. There had been a murder on campus, after all, and he’d just sent the killer away with the police.

“Is everything all right, Ishimoto-san?” Shinichi asked. “Was there something about the case–?”

“Oh, no! You were brilliant–” She stopped abruptly and looked down at the envelope in her hands, somewhat crumpled for how tightly she was clutching it. “I was wondering…” She held it out to him. There was a small heart drawn on one corner. “If you would please a-accept my feelings…” She was blushing and couldn’t lift her eyes from the floor.

“Oh, um…” Shinichi’s hand moved to the back of his head and he didn’t even realize he was smiling a little. If he had he would have tried to stop. “Sorry, I’m–”

Ishimoto looked up when Shinichi froze.

 _I’m what?_ he thought, alarmed. _I’m not… taken. Am I?_ He shook himself from the thought long enough to respond, “I’m sorry, there’s already someone I like.” Then he excused himself, too distracted by the abrupt swell of confusing thoughts to feel guilty about how heartbroken Ishimoto had looked.

 

Shinichi approached KID at the next opportunity, though “approached” was maybe not the right word. He was unwilling to stray from where he was pressing his back against the spire through the uppermost observation ring of the Skytree. He’d been the only one at the heist crazy enough to climb out onto the ring’s roof on nothing more than a hunch, but it was worth it to get KID alone now. KID, who was eyeing him with definite amusement from the rim of the ring, his cape fluttering freely over nothing.

“I realized something recently,” Shinichi called to him. He had his hands resting in his pockets despite the tension that had stiffened his body against the cold metal. “I think I’m waiting for you.”

KID breathed out a laugh that was lost to the wind. “That’s not how it works, Tantei-kun.” He tugged at his hat, pulling it down a little more over a grin. “You chase. I run. No waiting allowed.”

Shinichi’s stomach felt like it was flipping but he already knew there was no turning back. “Right. No more waiting.” He pushed away from the spire but the wind made him think twice and he stopped after only two steps. “I haven’t been on a date since Ran,” he admitted. “A few people have asked, but the truth is I can’t imagine myself with anybody but you anymore. I don’t _want_ anybody but you.”

The grin faltered. The hat and monocle weren’t quite hiding the concern flickering around KID’s eyes. “I… know we’ve been flirting but…” Shinichi edged forward a little more. KID’s voice had dropped, near inaudible under the wind, drawing Shinichi out from the spire’s shadow. KID watched him carefully but didn’t move, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. “You know that would never work, right?”

“I know,” Shinichi said, and it cut KID off firmly. “I don’t expect you to trust me just like that, but do you think you could give me a chance?”

“No!” KID took a step in, away from the edge. He didn’t even recognize the alarmed surprise on Shinichi’s face until after he’d already continued. “You’re a _detective_. I mean, you don’t just _do_ detective work; it’s who you are. Do you even know what you’re trying to get yourself into–?” He stopped short as realization struck, far delayed. _He doesn’t expect me to trust him? He doesn’t expect me to_ tell _him! He’s not asking to know who I am!_ “You… You want to date _Kaitou KID_? Tantei-kun, that’s… You can’t do that!”

“I… can’t,” Shinichi repeated. Everything in KID’s oddly flustered posture and tone only mirrored the deep concern Shinichi could still see between the shadows across his face.

“I’m a criminal,” KID said.

“I’m aware?” Shinichi answered slowly. “Look, KID, you don’t have to patronize me. If you aren’t interested then just say so–”

“Tantei-kun.” KID stepped closer, unusually serious. “I don’t _want_ to say no, but I can’t let you put yourself in that kind of position either.”

“Are you planning on getting caught any time soon?”

KID looked slightly taken aback. “Well, no,” he said, though his eyes flickered to the side like he was resisting the urge to glance back over his shoulder. “But I’m not planning on _retiring_ any time soon either. And why are you so _okay_ with this anyway?”

It never once occurred to Shinichi that it might be inappropriate to laugh, so he did, and KID’s incredulous look in response only made him laugh harder. “Look,” he said. “Detective work is in my blood just like saving people is in yours. I just can’t see you as a criminal, KID. I’ve tried, and it’s not working. I can only see you as a mystery and an ally, and hope for more. And I can’t promise my opinion won’t shift if I get to learn more about why you do what you do, but I _know_ that no matter your reasons, you’re not a bad person. So this?” He gestured between them. “This matters more to me than the things you’ve done and what the law says about them.”

KID let out a deep sigh. “You’ve got a lot of guts, Tantei-kun,” he said. He bowed his head and rested a hand on top of the silk hat, pressing it down a little over his eyes. “This could ruin you.”

“That doesn’t sound like a no.”

KID looked up, analyzing Shinichi as he spoke. “It should be,” he said seriously. “I should turn you away and run from here and hope you find someone else, but I can’t. I _hate_ that. I hate the thought of you with someone else.

“You’re right; I can’t trust you with my identity now. My secrets aren’t just mine, but I do want to give you a chance.” He stepped even closer and reached out for Shinichi’s hand. Shinichi let him take it and marveled a little at the soft touch as KID cradled it between both of his own. “Tantei-kun,” he said, earnest, with his eyes on their hands. Shinichi thought he felt himself blushing under wind-beaten cheeks. “You should know I’m pretty selfish, and you’re making me a really tempting offer right now.” His hands closed a little tighter around Shinichi’s. “I’m going to take it,” he said firmly. “We’ll get to know each other and, when I’m sure, I _will_ tell you who I am. But I don’t know when that will be. I can’t make you any promises and, no matter what, as long as you’re with me you’ll be at risk. Not just your reputation – there are people who want me dead.”

“I know,” Shinichi said.

KID looked up, blinking at him briefly before he breathed out a laugh. “Of course.” He straightened up then and Shinichi hadn’t even realized how close they’d been standing, or how KID had been leaning in like they were sharing secrets. And, he supposed, they were. KID stepped back to sweep out a bow. “Okay, Tantei-kun,” he said with a grin. “I accept. Meet me–”

“My place,” Shinichi cut in. “No need to add any extra trespassing to this exploit. And the less chance of someone running across us the better. This will be complicated enough as it is.”

“You underestimate me,” KID purred, but then he shrugged. “At the same time, I’m glad you’re taking this seriously. Your place,” he agreed. “We can talk about how this is going to work.”

Shinichi smiled. “Thank you, KID.”

When KID laughed again Shinichi thought it sounded a little stressed. “You’re thanking me,” he said like he couldn’t quite believe it. “You must really like trouble, Tantei-kun, ‘cause you just signed up for a hell of a lot of it.”

Shinichi smirked. “I think I can handle that.” He pulled out his phone then, his thumb darting across the screen over and over.

“Have you noticed?” KID asked.

“Yes, I have,” Shinichi replied. He looked up from the phone and pushed it into his pocket.

KID’s grin flashed in the darkness. “Then are you ready?” He was already heading for the edge again as he reached back for Shinichi’s hand. Shinichi’s heart was beating wildly, but he took it.

“Not a chance, KID,” he said.

All at once Shinichi tugged back on KID with his full weight, his grip fierce. His other hand reached out to clutch at KID’s back, grabbing both cape and folded support rod together to get an unshakable grasp. He caught just a glimpse of real shock on KID’s face when he pulled KID around, pushing him back toward the spire then face down onto the gritty surface of the roof. The not-quite-suppressed murmur of pain almost made Shinichi feel guilty for his choice.

Shinichi kept KID’s right arm pinned carefully behind his back with one hand and kept his hold on the glider support with the other, pressing KID down with his full weight as he leaned forward over him. “Look, no shots fired is better than blind shots, and don’t think for a second I didn’t notice you prepping those flash grenades,” he muttered behind KID’s ear. “I’m not letting you leave here by air.”

“Then _how_ ,” KID groaned, “do you propose we leave? It’s not like we can just take our time and climb back down to get inside.”

“We wait.” Shinichi squeezed KID’s wrist gently, warning him to stay put, then let go of the glider support to pull out his phone again. He held it up near KID’s face so he could see the screen and the text messages displayed there. “Just give them a little time.”

“And if we don’t have a little time?” KID asked.

“Do we not? There’s something you’re not telling me, KID. Why didn’t they shoot when you were standing on the edge a minute ago? Why were you going to take me with you when you set off the flash bombs and jumped? Why aren’t they shooting _both_ of us right now?”

“Because this one’s not a sniper,” KID said. “He doesn’t want to kill me. He’s almost caught me before and he’s been offered a lot of money to do it again.”

“…You know him.”

“He’s called Spider.”

“And? _Can_ he catch you?”

“Maybe. He’s a hypnotist. Gets into your head. To be honest, I’d feel safer if you stayed with me.”

Shinichi’s mouth opened in surprise and it took him a moment to respond. “Oh, well, as flattering as that is, I’m not sure I understand. Still, it shouldn’t be long now. Are the police going to be able to handle this guy?”

“I don’t know–”

“Then we can’t just sit here.” Shinichi shifted abruptly, grabbing on to KID and hauling him to his feet. “Come on, get up. I shouldn’t have interfered – we need to go back to your plan,” he said, the words spilling out in a rush. “If we jump now he’ll come after us, right? We’ll take care of him together. I don’t want to put the task force at risk.”

KID glanced over his shoulder at Shinichi, eyes wide and skin flushed. “Sorry I doubted you, Tantei-kun,” he murmured. “You really are ready for a whole lot of trouble.”

“Me too. About doubting you,” Shinichi said. “I should have trusted your plan. I’ll keep that in mind in the future, but maybe you can keep me informed a little too.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” KID faced forward again but his posture showed that he was gathering himself, his muscles flexing then relaxing, all subtle but sure. “I’ll ask again, Tantei-kun,” he said. “Are you ready?”

Shinichi pushed out a breath and his grip loosened on KID’s wrist and shoulder where he was still pretending to restrain him. “Yeah,” he answered. “Let’s go.”

Shinichi caught just a moment of KID’s grin, the thief’s eyes unusually soft at the same time, before Shinichi squeezed his own eyes shut, ready for the flash. He saw it go off behind his eyelids and then KID slipped out of his grasp. A moment later KID was the one holding on to Shinichi in what felt suspiciously like a hug, warm and steadying as he stood blind on a roof in the sky.

“Don’t let go,” KID whispered against his ear. Then Shinichi’s feet left the roof and he was abruptly weightless, his hands fisted around KID’s suit jacket as air rushed past.

Then Shinichi opened his eyes and suddenly they weren’t flying. They weren’t moving at all. KID was still holding him, an arm wrapped around Shinichi’s shoulders and another under his knees, but they were suspended in the air, caught in a huge, glittering gold web that spread out around them through otherwise featureless night.

“Welcome to Wonderland, Tantei-kun,” KID murmured, tense and clinging.

Shinichi’s arms tightened around him. “Don’t worry, KID. We can figure this out.”

The glider was open. He knew before he’d opened his eyes that they had left the roof and were flying. If this stillness was an illusion…

“KID, what can you see? We’re flying; he’s going to try to direct you–”

“I know,” KID ground out. He seemed to be doing his utmost to keep still, flinching just subtly at things before his eyes that Shinichi couldn’t see. But even if KID resisted steering where Spider wanted, they couldn’t go on without steering at all.

“How can I snap you out of it?” Shinichi demanded. “How did you get out last time?”

He was extremely startled to find KID’s hold on him starting to slip, his eyes distant. He couldn’t hear him anymore. “Shit– _KID_!” Shinichi shouted, and in a flash of panic he released his grip on KID’s jacket and groped under it instead. His hand closed on the card gun and at the same time he let his other hand grip at KID’s hair, forcing him into a fierce and abrupt kiss. The barrel of the card gun thudded against KID’s sternum.

There was something insanely satisfying about the gasp Shinichi could feel against his mouth. KID’s arms tightened around him again and somewhere deep in his bones Shinichi felt the glider take a swooping turn though his mind could only see the stillness of the web. He eased back a little from KID, lowering the gun, and saw a giddy grin wipe the haunted expression from KID’s face. Shinichi had the sudden desire to hide in KID’s lapels.

“Knew I could count on you, Tantei-kun,” KID muttered breathlessly. His eyes seemed clear, his body taught but not tense, surely guiding the glider under his own power now.

“Yeah, sure, anytime,” Shinichi mumbled back.

“Are you okay?” KID asked, but he seemed distracted again, glancing around in search, Shinichi hoped, of a safe landing spot.

“I’m okay, I think. Are we moving? I can’t see anything – just black and some kind of web.”

“Don’t worry, just hang on tight. I know something that’ll fix it.”

“Never mind about that; where’s Spider? You should– _Ah_!” Shinichi jolted, his eyes losing focus then slamming back to clarity in a way that left him with a dull ache in the back of his head. But he could see the city again. And it seemed to be raining.

In the seconds it took Shinichi to sort out the shin-deep water he was standing in and the illuminated, decorative spray that was pattering down over his head, KID moved in. Then he was suddenly kissing him, cold water streaming down Shinichi’s back as it drained from KID’s hat brim. He was out of breath when KID let him go.

“Wha…” Shinichi said faintly.

“You just _had_ to make our first kiss into some kind of twisted survival tactic. I wasn’t going to leave the second one up to you.”

“Oh, sure, standing around in a park fountain is much better. And what if someone saw–?”

“It _is_ better, because you’re not holding a gun to my chest, thanks.”

“Sorry for trying to _help_ ,” Shinichi shot back. He shoved the card gun back at KID. “I could only think of two ways to snap someone out of hypnosis – surprise or survival instincts – and I didn’t know if either would actually work so I went with both. If there’s a better solution for combating ridiculously potent hypnosis that can be somehow cast on unsuspecting people from a distance I’d be glad to hear it.”

“I’m not saying it was a bad solution,” KID replied coolly, tucking the gun under his soaked jacket. “I’m just saying it wasn’t ideal conditions for a first kiss, so–”

“So, what?” Shinichi asked, hand on his hip and smirking. “You wanted a do-over? What are you, six?”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, Edogawa-kun.”

“Taking cheap shots now, too?” Shinichi shook his head. “I’m disappointed, KID.”

They both paused then, a very obvious tension building between them, tempting them to draw in closer, but KID finally broke it by turning away. “Your place,” he said firmly. “We’re meeting at _your_ place. And with good reason.”

“Right,” Shinichi said, all calm and casual like he wasn’t resisting the urge to go after KID for a third kiss right there. “For now, there’s a psychotic hypnotist on the run, and a task force about to get tangled up in it all.”

“Ah, c’est la vie, mon petit détective. Duty calls.”

“How far are we from Skytree?” Shinichi asked. He started to look around but ended up looking down instead, frowning at the water sloshing around his shins. He very deliberately waded to the rim of the fountain and climbed out, shaking droplets from his hair.

“Not too far,” KID answered, suddenly beside him. “Are you okay with– Ah, wait a second, you’ve got a text.”

“I what?”

KID pulled out Shinichi’s phone, somehow still dry, and handed it over to him. Shinichi just rolled his eyes and took it.

“It’s from Takagi-keiji,” he said. “…Mitsuhiko managed to hit the hypnotist with a sleep dart. They already arrested him.”

KID blinked, dumbfounded for a moment before he demanded, “You gave those kids tranq watches?!”

“Only Mitsuhiko,” Shinichi said with a shrug. “He’s a smart kid, and he gets into the same kind of trouble I used to. He knows only to use it in emergencies.”

KID was watching Shinichi through narrowed eyes now, but it seemed like the truth so he shrugged too and moved on. “Well, sounds like duty isn’t calling after all.” He grinned and Shinichi answered it with a smirk.

“My place?”

KID took Shinichi’s hand and touched a light kiss to it. “I’ll see you there, Tantei-kun~”


End file.
